


Carnations for You

by eeveefics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Sad Ending, Shy!Mingyu, Slice of Life, confident!wonwoo, heartbroken!mingyu, heartbroken!wonwoo, i'm not sure if it's fantasy but sorta maybe?, meanie, mingyu grows flowers in his hair, the flowers depend on his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveefics/pseuds/eeveefics
Summary: mingyu can grow flowers in his hair depending on his emotions. wonwoo notices and likes it.until he doesn't.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Carnations for You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first oneshot that i'm going to post in this platform. i worked on this a year ago so it's not really up to date with my writing style, but it will suffice! 
> 
> NOTE: mingyu's flowers grow depending on his emotions, and the flowers signify a meaning/feeling/emotion, so if you'd like you can look up what he's feeling when the flower pops up to understand it more.
> 
> i have another fanfic i'm working on which is going to be more than 30 chapters, so you can also check that out after this 
> 
> for updates of my works, go follow goldenwoozi on twitter! please leave kudos and comments if you like the story, it would mean a lot. 
> 
> i'll continue to write for you guys, now i hope you enjoy this short fic!
> 
> \- gold essence

**CARNATIONS FOR YOU**

**▄▄▄▄▄▄▄**

**It was just like when they first met.**

Mingyu tripped slightly as he struggled to reach his university as fast as he can. He was late, and boy was he going to kill himself for it. With a toast in hand and a cold cup of coffee on the other, he dodges and avoids the people in front of him who seem to be like they were also in a hurry. And did he forget to mention that it was also a Monday?

With that, the business student noticed the gates of Pledis University draw nearer and nearer and he releases a puff of breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. Once he entered the school premises, he stopped running but still made sure to walk briskly. He was at least 7 minutes late and as much as he didn’t want to get in trouble he was already late anyway, so a few more minutes wouldn’t really change anything. Well, for him at least.

He stepped in the room where his first class was supposed to be and was immediately met with a stern stare from his professor, Mr. Lee.

“I see you are late, Mr. Kim” He said, eyeing the tall boy from head to toe.

“Sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.” Mingyu said in a dreaded tone, bowing and keeping his gaze locked on the floor.

Mr. Lee hummed, “Yes, make sure of that. Please have a seat, you are disturbing my class.” and he looked away from Mingyu, continuing his lesson as if the tall boy never even entered.

Mingyu sighed exasperatedly, scanning the room for an empty seat. His eyes widened as he came to a conclusion that he had no choice but to sit next to Jeon Wonwoo. A cute literature major who takes business as their minor. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. I mean, who would ever miss a chance to sit next to their crush, right? But you see, Mingyu’s not normal. Well, he is but he isn’t. If that even makes any sense.

He had this certain trait that makes him unique and differentiates him from others. Mingyu can grow flowers in his hair, but this only happens when he feels strong emotions and it depends on these emotions on what kind of flower will grow.

Mingyu gulped and walked towards the seat next to Wonwoo, nervous as to what will happen. He sat next to him, places down his things as silent as he can, and faced Mr. Lee. He wanted to avoid any kind of interaction with the older as to not make a fool out of himself. But Wonwoo has other plans.

“Hey.” Wonwoo whispered as he tilted his head to look at Mingyu, a small, adorable smile etched on his face.

Mingyu’s breath hitched and he had no choice but to greet back. So he forced a small smile and said, “Hello.”

“We’ve been classmates for a while now, yeah? But never once did we talk so.. I was hoping to grab this chance.” Wonwoo whispered, proud of himself, his smile seemingly growing bigger. Mingyu chuckled.

“During class? What a brave soul, Mr. Jeon.”

“Well if I’m not making the first move then who would, Mr. Kim?” Wonwoo retorted, his cute smile being replaced by a smug smirk as he watched the younger turn red.

“A-Are you implying t-tha—?” The red, flustered Mingyu was cut off by an angry professor.

  
  
“Mind sharing the class what you two were talking about?” Mr. Lee said in annoyance as he approached the two students. Wonwoo stole a glance at Mingyu and noticed how the boy got even more flustered and nervous so he answered for the both of them.

“It was nothing, Sir.” Mr. Lee rolled his eyes and walked off,

“Make sure of that, Jeon.”

Wonwoo heard Mingyu sigh in relief and that was enough to make him tilt his head to look at the younger, only something was different.

Since when did Mingyu have a red carnation tucked behind his ear?

—————

**It was also just like their first hangout.**

Wonwoo didn’t have anything to do for the whole Saturday so he was kind of relieved when he received a text from Minghao saying that he and the others were going to have lunch together and thought of inviting him. Of course the boy happily agreed, immediately getting ready and putting on some jeans, a pair of black vans and a black t-shirt. It was just his friends, so he didn’t give much thought to his outfit and plus, it’s what he usually wears, anyway.

Exiting his apartment, he walked out the building and continued to do so on the way to the restaurant. Everything’s of close proximity in the city where they live in, so calling a cab was unnecessary for Wonwoo, too.

The second he entered the restaurant, he could already hear the familiar voices of his friends: loud, cheery and reckless. he approached the long table where his friends were seated and greeted them with a smile, half expecting to get ignored due to them being busy and arguing about what to order. He was surprised when they actually greeted back.

  
  
“Hey Won! If you don’t mind, the only available seat is next to Mingyu, so.. is that alright with you?” Seungcheol says to him with a grin, though he was supposed to come off as sorry, he didn’t really sound like it.

Wonwoo wasn’t all too much bothered so he nodded and sat next to the tall boy with no problem at all. Mingyu seemed to differ though, as he kept fidgeting and squirming in his seat uncomfortably, sometimes Wonwoo noticed how Minghao — who was also beside Mingyu — would pinch him or squeeze his arm and whisper to him something to make Mingyu calm down, only to have him continue fidgeting again.

Wonwoo seemed to have enough of it.

“Mingyu.” He startex, “What’s the problem?”

“Uh, nothing. It’s nothing, hyung.” Mingyu replied, still avoiding eye contact with the older.

“Are you sure..?” Wonwoo leaned closer and places a hand on the younger’s arm, squeezing it the way Minghao did. It was an act of reassurance but Mingyu was sure he didn’t feel the least bit reassured.

He felt troubled. Scared one or many of his flowers might grow any second now due to the guy he likes, Jeon Wonwoo, touching him. He can feel himself burn. He knew he was turning red so he looked away and tried to converse with Minghao and the others instead.

Wonwoo felt confused seeing as he didn’t know what he did wrong for Mingyu to ignore him like that, but he didn’t give up. He kept his grip on Mingyu’s arm and scooted closer to him. Trailing his eyes across Mingyu’s face, as if studying him. His cute mole on his cheek and even on his nose, his eyes, his lips, his skin. Everyone seemed to notice he was staring except for Wonwoo himself.

“What are you looking at, Wonwoo hyung?” Seungkwan teasingly asked with a snicker.

“Is he beautiful? Handsome? Attractive?” Seokmin followed, causing the whole table to laugh with him.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, he didn’t get why they were bickering and laughing at him and he didn't give much to care, either.

“Mingyu. I was looking at Mingyu.” He said seriously. This made the laughter die down as they all eyed the two, switching between Wonwoo and the younger.

Meanwhile, Mingyu was taken aback. Shocked. Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo was staring at him? Of course the large puppy couldn’t help but blush, now. The group 'awed' as they watch their giant friend turn red and stutter out phrases to try and divert their attention but nothing seemed to work.

And after a moment, a flower ー undoubtedly a red carnation ー popped up again by his ear.

Everyone cooed at this and tried to soothe and relax Mingyu by talking to him normally again. All except Wonwoo, who wasn’t fully aware behind the reason to Mingyu growing flowers in his hair. But he was informed that the tall boy was capable of doing it and Wonwoo didn’t see anything wrong with it. Despite not knowing it’s nature and it’s reason as to why, when and how it grows on Mingyu’s hair, he’s learned to embrace it. After all, it did look cute on the younger.

—————

**It was like their first date. their first kiss.**

Wonwoo just so happened to gain enough confidence to ask Mingyu out on a date. They were currently on Wonwoo’s couch-bed, binge watching all the How to Train Your Dragon movies with blankets draped on both of them. This was what both of them wanted. Nothing too extravagant seeing as Mingyu wasn’t the type for that and Wonwoo isn’t exactly an extrovert to be good at socializing outside doors.

“Hyung? Are you even watching?” Mingyu asked, removing his gaze from the television and looking at Wonwoo with an unreadable expression.

Wonwoo chuckled, putting down his phone. “I watched it already! There’s no use in watching it again.”

“That’s not how it works! So what if you kissed me, would you not do it again because you already felt my lips on yours?” Mingyu pushed, leaning closer to Wonwoo with a frown in his face, as if challenging him.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect Mingyu to say something like that. Though he thought Mingyu probably wasn’t aware of what that meant, or what he said. Something of the sort. Wonwoo took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow, trying to mask off the feeling of uncertainty pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Leaning closer the older whispered, “That’s not how it works, either.” before closing the gap between them, placing his lips on the younger.

It was soft and gentle, like Mingyu was something so fragile and important. Someone he couldn’t bare to lose, which he is. Wonwoo wouldn’t even dare lose him and he wouldn’t even wish for that to happen. The younger kissed back just as carefully, wanting to get a proper taste of the boy he liked for so long now. For how long it lasted, the two could already call it a makeout. The innocent kind, the sweet kind, because nothing else mattered right now but the way their tongues danced and the way they held each other so delicately.

Wonwoo was first to pull away, a hand beneath Mingyu’s chin, thumb tracing his lips gently. The taller was currently red and flustered, still not processing what had happened as he allowed Wonwoo to hold him like that.

“I.. I like you, Mingyu. A lot.”

“I like you too, hyung”

And a red carnation grew on the exact same spot it did when Wonwoo first met him. And now, Wonwoo understands.

—————

**It was just like their last fight.**

The way Mingyu’s eyes sparked with every negative emotion Wonwoo knew from the books — hatred, betrayal, disgust, anger, — god, he wanted to stop thinking about it, but the orbs of the younger kept him in place as he silently watched tears flow down his soft, honey cheeks. He could hear his heart break, an eternal reminder of him being a failure to the man who gave him everything he ever wished for.

And he hurt him in return.

“ I.. I-I’m so sorry, M-Mingyu, I-“

“ Just.. G-Get out, Wonwoo..” He spoke as if Wonwoo would break any moment now, even if it was the opposite..

Mingyu was the one breaking.

“ I don’t w-want to know… Why y-you did it.. Or how it happened.. There’s nothing I can do now. It already happened, okay? You kissed him, fully knowing I was waiting for you a-and-“ The taller’s voice cracked, a sharp intake of breath was made before he started breaking down again.

  
“ I don’t want to know why I was ever not enough, I don’t w-want to kn-know that I am not enough, Wonwoo. “

Mingyu turned around and sobbed, biting the back of his hand as he rested his body onto the hard concrete wall, slumping down in defeat. Wonwoo knew he had failed, he knew the younger was right. He knew he had lost this fight. It was time to say good bye to his almost lover, the person who was always there for him, who loved him for who he is, who supported him in everything he did — the first person who became his luckless romance.

“ I liked you a lot, and I’m so thankful for you, Gyu. “

His luckless romance. His hopeless dream. His past future.

His almost lover.

“ I dedicate every carnation for you, my Gyu. I’m sorry. Good bye. “ With a painful and tight smile, Wonwoo swallowed down his sobs and with each step forward, he heard the crashing of glass, the falling of stars, the clashing of galaxies. It was the sound of his heart breaking, and yet, he broke them himself. With one last look, tears flooded his vision as he spotted a flower on Mingyu’s head by his ear.

A striped carnation.

_**It was the end for the two of them.** _

\- END -

_**▄▄▄▄▄▄▄** _


End file.
